A Summer's Evening
by Sakura-miaka
Summary: Sakura caught her boyfriend cheating on her. While running away, she found herself in a park and pouring her out to a man she haven't even met until now. ONESHOT!


YOSH! Next one-shot! Wahahahahaha... Another one that got me in trouble with my English teacher ( I swear after I got this back, I didn't write stories for an essay anymore so that I can avoid writing romance and getting in trouble! Hehehe) She wrote 'Try to back away from the romance genre.'... Well, here it is!

DISCLAIMER: Nope... Still caught up with Shaman King and xXxHoLic! CCS is made by the brilliant girls of CLAMP who also made xXxHoLic!

**

* * *

**

A Summer's Evening

"How could you?" Sakura shouted at her boyfriend whom she just caught making out with her 'friend'.

"Saks, let me explain!" Haru pleaded but Sakura didn't want to hear any of his excuses.

(You all thought it's Syaoran ne?)

"No! I don't want to hear any of it Haru! You've done this far too many times! This is the last straw! We are through!" Sakura said as she walked out of Haru's apartment crying. She didn't even bother to look at her 'friend', Miyu, as she passed her by.

Upon arriving outside, Sakura broke into a run. Her mind was in turmoil. She has trusted Haru with her life, even though most of her friends told her not to. Whoever said that 'love was blind' doesn't know how true he was. Haru had openly cheated on her before, this wasn't the first time. Oh no! This must be the fifth or sixth time but Sakura was too caught up with Haru those first five or six times. That's why she had let it go besides, none of those girls was one of her friends.

Sakura didn't know how long she was running but by the time that she decided to stop, she found herself in Penguin Park where she spent most of her childhood sitting on the swings, she started thinking about how stupid she was for loving Haru.

"I'm pathetic, thinking that I had finally found the love that I have been yearning for since I was a child!" Sakura whispered to herself. Tears were finally pouring down her cheeks. The events of the day finally took its toll on her. Sakura had been too caught up with crying and failed to notice that she wasn't alone in the park anymore.

"I don't think you're pathetic for yearning for love. Everybody yearns for it." a voice beside her said soothingly. Sakura's head snapped sideways, startled by the sudden appearance of the guy.

"What? When? How?" Sakura stammered. The stranger sitting beside her had the messiest chocolate brown hair she has ever seen and the weird thing is that he looks handsome with his messy hair. His eyes were amber and it feels like it was piercing through her soul.

"Gomen ne. I must have startled you. I was just walking past this park when I saw you talking to yourself." The guy explained.

"What are you doing alone at this time of the night? Surely, you know that ladies like you aren't safe alone at night."

"I know that. I just... need to... get away for a while." Sakura explained. Right now, she didn't care if the stranger beside her was a serial killer or a rapist. She needed someone who was willing to listen to her and the person beside her for the moment would have to do.

"I know we have just met and all but I just really need to let this out. Do you mind?" Sakura asked not looking at the guy.

"No. Just let it out, if you keep it in any longer, you might explode. I don't want to be in trouble now do I?" The guy said trying to lighten up Sakura's mood. She just smiled at his attempt to make her forget what happened and started telling him about her life. How she grew up in an orphanage with no one adopting her; Her struggle for a scholarship in college since there was no one who could provide the money and lastly, Haru's infidelities to her.

* * *

The two of them talked most of the night until one of them noticed the time. Not once did either of them mentioned their names to the other but it didn't matter. They probably wouldn't see each other after this anyway.

"It's three in the morning. How about I escort you home?" The guy asked as both of them stood up from the swing.

"Sure, I would love that. Thank you for listening to me." Sakura replied as they walked towards her apartment.

Upon reaching the doorstep of her apartment building, Sakura bid her goodbye to the man who comforted her through the night. They shook each others hands and the guy was even brave enough to kiss her on the cheek. Sakura was shocked at the gesture but didn't complain.

She was about to go inside the building when she noticed a pin that has a wolf and a moon intertwining in her hands. She turned back to ask what the pin was for but found that the guy was gone. Sakura smiled to herself hoping that one day, their paths would cross once again for she would never forget him or their encounter and it all happened on a summer's evening.

* * *

That's it! Yeah, I know it's short. You guys do know that the guy was Syaoran right? I mean it's obvious with the way I described him. Anyway, I'll try my best to put up Eternity's chapter 5 soon but if you've read chapter 4 already then you know that I'll be focusing on tying up the ending and the rest of what I have on the plot of Eternity but I would be typing up a chapter here and there. If I'm not going to give in to my illness (laziness people! Nothing serious!) then I would have... I'd say.. more or less 5 chapters this summer.

This was suppose to refer to a summer's evening but as you can see there is nothing there that refers to summer besides the fact that I mentioned that it was a summer's evening in the end (yeah, that particularly pissed my teacher off cause once again I wasn't doing what was asked) and yes, Iput a line similar from 'The day our paths meet' but I didn't notice that until now... hehehe... Oh well... Please read and review! My muses come as easy as they go so I need your reviews to make them stay. Don't forget to try reading my full-fledge story 'Eternity'!

This is Sakura-miaka signing off! Muahz!


End file.
